Total Drama Old vs New
by white rosestrand
Summary: Total drama season 5! The 38 old cast will come back and I'll pick 16 new cast to join them. Send me your APPS for you characters! Apps are only excepted until December 26th
1. Chapter 1

Total** Drama Old vs New**

I'm starting a season 5 of total drama called Total Drama Old vs New. In this season I will be bringing back the 38 origial cast. (Including the people from Total Drama Revenge Of The Island.) Also I will be picking 16 new cast members come to compete in season 5. You will have until December 26th to seed me your Apps for your characters, otherwise it won't count. I will pick my favorite 16 characters you sent me. Also I need ideas for challenges so please comment some ideas you have. If you have any additional questions please pm me.

**Rules**

**1.** I'm only excepting APPS through pm. So don't leave me comments about your characters. All Apps will be looked at.

**2. **I need 8 boys and 8 girls no more then that.

**3. **You might no be put in a relationship with a old cast member so don't be mad if your in a relationship with your favorite cast member.

**4. **If you have any suggestions for your characters please pm me also.

**5. **If your character gets picked to compete in this season I'll message you.

* * *

**App~**

**About you**

Name:

NickNames:

Age (16-18):

Home Town:

Stereotype:

About your Past Life:

Job:

**Apperance**

Eye color:

Hair Color:

Hairstyle:

Body Figure (Fat, Skinny, Tall, Short, Muscular):

**Outfit**

Normal:

Formal:

PJ's:

Swimsuit:

Party:

Athletic Outfit:

**Skills from 1-10**

Math:

Art:

Writing:

Swimming:

Sports:

Reading:

Fashion:

Cooking:

Singing:

Flirting:

Dancing:

**Personality**

Overall Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

**Crushes/Friends**

Boyfriend/Girlfriend type:

Best Freind type:

Would you want your character to be in a realationship:

What type of People do you hate:

How you would treat your enemies:

How would you treat your friends:

How you would treat your boyfriend/girlfriend:

Favorite old cast members (only pick 3):

**Are you...**

Happy or Sad:

Nice or Mean:

Calm or Hyper:

Cute or Ugly:

Funny or Boring:

Girly or Tomboy:

Loud or Quiet:

Shy or Outgoing:

**Favorite**

Favorite color:

Favorite food:

Favorite drink:

Favorite activity:

Favorite sport:

Favorite TV show:

Favorite Animal:

Favorite hobby:

Favorite music genere:

**Additional information (optional)**

Reaction if your charater won:

Reaction if your charater lost:

Audition tape:

Option on Chris:

Anything eles to tell me about your charater:


	2. Meeting the Contestants

**Old Contestants returning: **_Dawn, Zoey, Sierra, Cody, Noah, Mike, Courtney, Duncan, Ann-Maria, Brick, Jo, Scott, Lindsay, Heather, Alejandro, Gwen._

**New Contestants: **_Tonia, Lilly, Alexandria, Taylor, George, Eddy, Long, Janet, Ranpu, Jasmine, Viola, Matt, Deyaline, Aleen, Mia._

**I didn't bring all the old cast back cause then there would be to many people. But theres 15 new people and 16 old people.**

* * *

***Theme song plays***

Chris Mclane stood on the Total Drama Island dock waiting for the new and old contestants to join them.

"Welcome to Total Drama Old vs New!" Chris shouted into the camera. "For this season some of the contestants, are returning back to the island. With 15 new comers. The twist is that the old contestants, have no idea there playing with all new people. But the new campers do. And it's time to meet the old contestants comming back for another shot, at One Million Dollars! So now lets welcome our returning players!"

"Lindsay!" Chris announced.

Lindsay gingerly got off the boat and walked over to Chris.

"Hi Chip! So whens this 5th season going to be?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh, rate now." Chris told her.

"Really? Oooooh, that's going to be so exciting!" Lindsay giggled.

"Anyways just go stand on that end of the dock." Chris commanded.

After Lindsay went where she was suppose to go Chris welcomed the next player.

"Noah!"

"Wow I just can't wait for this season." Noah said sarcastically.

Then Noah took his place by Lindsay.

"Gwen!"

Gwen steps off the boat and walks over to the camera.

"You guys are probably wondering if me and Duncan are still together. Well the anwser is yes. Now get out of my business." Gwen notified coldly.

"Goth slut!" Courtney snapped as she came up from behind Gwen and pushed her out of the way.

"And we have Courtney...returning for another season." Chris spoke uninterested.

"This season I going to win." Courtney stated.

* * *

**Confessional**

*** **"Just for the recore I will not lose to Gwen. I'm better than Gwen and people better believe it or eles." Courtney reminded *****

* * *

"Good luck with that." Chris told her.

"Also Ann Maria's back!"

"Oh so theres those guys from the first season. To bad I didn't really care to watch you guys before." Ann Maria claimed before taking out a bottle of hair spray.

"Hey this isn't beauty school lady." Noah complained.

"Who you calling a lady!?" Ann Maria screamed.

"People just chill out. There will be plenty more time to fight soon. The next cast member to join us is Mike!" Chris announced.

Mike got off the boat and started scanning for Zoey. "Where's Zoey?" Mike wondered.

"Zoey's not here, but I'm here baby." Ann Maria grinned.

"No I'm here now." Zoey exclaimed.

"Zoey!" Mike said before running over to Zoey and hugging her.

* * *

**Confessional**

** *** "If that goody-goody Zoey, thinks she is going to steal my Veto. Then she's got another thing comming. She better watch her back!" Ann Maria warned *****

* * *

"And we have Brick!"

"It's an honnor to be serving in another season." Brick said while putting his hand up to his head. Giving Chris a military salute.

"Ok soilder now go join the other cast at the end of the dock." Chris ordered.

"Next is Heather!"

"That's all we need is TWO bitches on the show." Courtney complained while given Gwen a dirty look.

"Oh just shut up Courtney." Gwen and Heather both said at the same time.

"Anyways is Alejandro ok? It's not like I care...or anything. I'm just wondering...because he isn't a robot still right?" Heather asked.

"No I'm fine Heather." Alejandro told her as he got off his boat.

"But how?" Heather asked shocked.

"I'm just a quick healer" Alejandro smiled.

Heather blushed.

"Next we have Cody and Sierra!" Chris announced.

Cody and Sierra got off the boat and walk over to Chris smiling at eachother. Sierra's hair was short, and it went down to her ears. And she was wearing a red baseball cap.

"Cody, dude are you actually standing with Sierra?" Chris questioned Cody.

"Yeah why?"

"Don't you think shes creepy?" Chris asked him.

"No not anymore. I really like her now." Cody giggled while looking into Sierra's eyes smiling.

"It's your poetry dude." Chris notified him.

Then Cody and Sierra joined, the rest of the cast over on the end of the dock.

* * *

**Confessional**

*** **"Look I don't care if people say me liking Sierra is creepy. Once you get to know her, shes just so amazing." Cody admitted while letting out a happy sigh. *****

* * *

"Here Comes Dawn!"

"Greetings Old Contestants that I have yet to make friends with." Dawn told them softly.

"Wait who do you think you are, telling us that your our friends. Were not here to make friends were here to win." Heather sneered.

"Well maybe all you really need is a friend Heather. You were so mean to everyone, when you were younger. That you had no friends. Your older siblings were so cruel to you, that it effected you and made you act mean. But don't worry I'll be your friend. Even if you do have trouble communicating with others." Dawn assured her.

"What how did you know that!? Were your reading my diarly!?" Heather roarded.

"Oh no, no, no, I would never dare read someones diary. It's private information. It's just all over your aura." Dawn told Heather.

"What's an aura?" Lindsay stupidly asked.

"Oh that's great that you asked Lindsay aura's are -" Dawn began.

"Your just a freak!" Heather interrupted.

"Never mind." Dawn sighed.

* * *

**Confessional**

** ***"I'm not a freak." Dawn pouted. "Or am I?" *****

* * *

**Confessional**

***** "Dawn better watch what she saids. I mean is she some sort of stalker like Sierra? How did she possible know about my childhood." Heather questioned. *****

* * *

"And we have Duncan returning!"

"Well look who it is, the bitch Courtney." Duncan taunted.

"Hehe." Gwen snickered.

"Oh shut up you two." Courtney ordered.

"Chill out. Up tight loser." Duncan replied.

"Also comming back is Jo!" Chris announced.

"Move out of the way losers, I'm here to win." Jo sneered.

"Madam I think you mistaken your words. You meant I was going to win." Brick proudly said.

"In your dreams." Jo laughed.

"And last but not least we have Scott comming back. Fully healed and ready to steer up some drama!" Stated Chris.

"It's my old rivals." Scott pointed out.

"Scott." Hissed Dawn.

"Dawn." Scott glared.

* * *

**Confessional**

** *** "I hate Dawn. She thinks shes some sort of God, because she can talk to animals." Mumbled Scott.** ***

* * *

"Anyways take a good look around you, cause these are the campers returning for another season. Now will everyone go to that side of the dock." Pointed Chris "And you guys are probably wondering what, the teams are going to be. But I can tell you that you guys aren't the only ones competing. We got a band new set of campers joining you."

"What!" Shouted everyone.

"That's right. All sixteen of you will be on a team. And all the new bees are on a team. So now it's time to meet the new contestants!" Lets meet the girls first. The first person we would like to welcome is... Janet our surfer!" Chris announced.

Janet got off the boat, carryng a big surf board in her hand. Her hair was blonde and long, going past her butt. Her eyes were the color of the sea. She was tone, tall and tan with a big bust. She was wearing a light blue shirt that exposed her stomach, and blue shorts to match. She also had brown sandals on and was wearing a cowboy hat. She almost looked like Bridgette in a way.

"Hey guys." Janet greeted.

"Why did you bring a stupid surf board?" Scott asked.

"Well theres water hear isn't there. And it's a perfect place to go surfing." Janet smiled.

"I can tell you value mother earth alot. Because your aura's all green." Dawn complimented.

"Thanks." Janet said.

"The next new contestant who will join Janet is... Jasmine the sweet and crazy girl!" Chris shouted.

Jasmine ran of the bus looking so excited. She had Dark chocolate straight brown hair, with light brown eyes. She was wearing a short sleeve pink top, that showed her belly and light blue pants. She also had pink shoes and a Dark pink headband. She was short but very skinny.

"Hey everyone! Do I smell hair spray?" She asked while looking at Ann Maria.

"What's it two yah?" Ann Maria grumbled.

"Anyway's I'm soooo excited to be hear." Jasmine giggled "I wonder what our first challange will be." She smiled.

"It will all be explained later. If I feel like it." Chris said. "Anyways we still got some more new bees to intourduce. The next person is... Mia the classy girl."

Mia walked slowly but gracefully as she entered the dock. Her hair was pale blonde like Dawn's, done up in an eleganet bun with her bangs swept to the side. Her eyes were dark brown and she was thin and pale. Mia was wearing a a fancy ruffle navy blue blouse, with a black belt bucket to tighten her small waist. She was in a white short skirt with black leggins underneath. She also wore long boots, and styleis black gloves that went to her wrist.

"Good evening my fellow contestants." Mia spoke polightley. "I hope that the cabin I will be sleeping in, will be well perpared. Mia gave a slight smile.

"Hey." Janet greeted Mia.

"It's a pleasure to make your aquanties Janet." Mia replied will pushing her bangs out of the way.

Janet and Jasmine smiled as Mia joined them on there side of the dock.

* * *

**Confessional**

***** "I will start out by being very nice to everyone. But when the time comes I'll be the one on top. People might not know this but I am every smart. I go to a private school and get straight A's. And with my smarts I'll be able to win this game." Mia stated evily. *****

* * *

"The next person to join them is... Deyaline the crazy stalker sweet heart!" Chris cheered.

Deyaline ran over to Chris carrying big bags of stuff. She had black scene hair with green highlights. Her eyes were green, she was curvy and had a big bust. She was wearing a green crop top that showed her belly, and a black leather jacket over it. She was also wearing a short mini pencil skirt in black.

"OMG. I am so thrilled to be hear, go Coderra!" Deyaline squealed.

"What's up Deyaline?!" Chris asked.

"Nothen much I'm just a huge fan. And now that I'm here theres something I would like to do." Deyaline smiled as she walked over to Gwen, and stomped on her foot.

"Oww!" Gwen cried in pain. "What was that for?"

"I just don't like you." Deyalne stated simply.

"Really? I hate Gwen too!" Sierra called.

"I hate her also." Courtney chimmed in.

"You three are all a bunch of-" Gwen began.

"Sorry girls, I would love to play swear at each other, but I got a show to host. And a new contestant to welcome. So the next girl to join us is... Viola the Circus Acrobat!" Chris shouted,

A very short thin Chinese girl, entered the dock. Her hair was black with white highlights, in a bun. Her eyes were lavander and they stood out. She was wearing a white lose top, and a hot pink skirt. With a sleeveless purple leotard underneath, and she had pink ballet shoes on also.

"Me Viola." She told her competitors as she did 6 cartwheels towards her team.

"You perform?" Asked Jasmine.

"Oh, yes. I perform in Traveling Circus." Viola claimed.

"That sounds very intresting." Alejandro said sarcastically.

"It is. I can't wait for big big day on Total Drama." Viola expressed.

* * *

**Confessional**

***** "All me want to do is win this game and make new friends." Viola explained. *****

* * *

"Time for another contestant to come. The next person is... Alexandria or Alex the outcast!" Chris announced.

Alex timedly walked over to Chris with her head down. She had brown wavy hair, and hazel eyes. She was short and skinny. She was wearing a dark yellow tank top with gray shorts, and boots.

"Hey Alex!" Zoey greeted.

"Um...hi" Alex said shyly still looking down.

"I can see your a little shy." Zoey told her.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about the game." Alex whispered.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Zoey assured her.

"The next girl to join us is Tonia the eye candy!" Chris shouted.

Tonia did a sexy pose as she walked on to the dock. All of the camera people near by, were snapping photos of her left and right. The boys were all checking her out as well. She looked as pretty as Lindsay and Dakota. Maybe even prettier the boys thought. Her hair was bleached blonde reaching her mid waist, with pale pink long sideswept bangs that fall into her left eye. Her eyes were hazel and her skin was flawless, and she had a big bust. She was wearing a pink noodle strap tank with mini shorts and sandals to match her tank. Her ears were pierced with silver hoop earrings too.

"Hey boys" Tonia flirted whilte giving a little girly wave.

"Wow." Scott admired.

Hot, hot, and hot!" Duncan grinned.

"So what type of guys are you intrested in?" Noah asked.

"Bad boys." Tonia stated.

"Yeah, alright!" Duncan cheered while giving Tonia a wink.

"Hump." Lindsay grunted with jealously while she had her arms crossed.

* * *

**Confessional**

** *** "Why do all the guys think Tonia's prettier than me?" Lindsay asked sadly. *****

* * *

"I think its time to bring out the next girl. Please welcome Lilly, the sweet screw up!" Chris cheered.

Another girl with dark brown long wavy hair got off the boat. She had brown eyes and was short and skinny. She was wearing a black long lace sleeved shirt, with dark blue skinny jeans and dark green converse.

"Hi everyone hi." Lilly called. When she took a step on the dock and tripped.

"Me friend ok?" Volia asked concerned.

"Yeah just a little clutch." Lilly sighed.

"Let me help you." Volia told Lilly as she took her hand and helped her off the ground.

"Thanks Voila." Lilly smiled.

"I'm just glad our team doesn't have her to slow us down." Ann Maria commented.

* * *

**Confessional**

*** **"I'm just a screw up. I really have now talents at all." Everything I try I always fail." Lilly sighed *****

* * *

"The last girl to join us is...Taylor the athlete/band geek!" Chris announced.

Taylor had long blonde hair, her bangs covering her right eye. Her eyes were grayish blue, she was short and slim. She wore a black tank top with a red hoodie over it. Her pants were torn up jeans, with a studded belt. She had black leather gloves on and black boots.

"What's up people!" Taylor called.

"Does my hair look ok?" Tonia asked Taylor as she walked up to Taylor with a brush in her hand.

"Uh, your hair looks fine god. Who cares if its messed up." Taylor sneered.

"Well I do." Tonia stated simply. "You should really do something about your hair. It's not even straight."

"I don't care if it's not straight." Taylor grumbled.

"Fine then look ugly, I'm going to keep looking beautiful." Tonia explained.

"Now Tonia knows whats shes talkin bout. I tell you most girls let there hair get all wavy but you mange well." Ann Maria complimented.

"Who cares!" Taylor screamed.

"Girls this isn't beauty school. Anyways now it's time to intourduce all of the boys!" Chris announced "The first boy joining the new peeps team is... Matt the gamer!"

A dude with red hair and green eyes got off the boat and went to the dock. He was carrying an Ipod in his hand. His hairstyle was shaggy similar to Justin Beibers. He was skinny and slightly muscuar. He wore a plad long sleeve button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled to the elbows. Dark blue skinny jeans and combat boots. He also had two wrist bands on one said 'I'm against drunk driving' and the other said 'Schizophrenia Awareness'.

"Yeah dude I'm a huge fan of you." He told Mike while still playing on his Ipod.

"Really I have fans?! That's so cool." Mike cheered "Wait what game are you playing?" Mike asked Matt.

"Oh I'm just playing Temple Run, I'm over 1 million miles." Matt explained.

"Wow your good at that game." Mike said while looking over Matt's sholder watching him play. "I can't get as nearly as far as you."

"This isn't even the farest I can go." Matt mentioned.

"Ok game loving geeks lets get on with my show. I have a budget to mention." Chris argued. "Anyways, the second boy to join Matt is... "Aleen the Martial Artists Champion!"

A tall and muscular boy entered the new bees team. He had black slightly spiky hair that went down to his neck. His eyes were gray. He was wearing a blue unzipped hoodie with the collars ripped off, with a white T-shirt underneath. He also wore black pants with blue and black shoes.

"My team looks so friendly." Aleen complemented. Before he started punching the air.

What are you doing? Alex asked.

"I'm practicing for our first challange." Aleen notified them while streeching.

"Were doomed." Mia said while shaking her head.

"Guys have faith. If your just channel your inner fight, you'll be able to do our team much good." Aleen explained

"Oooh, I can channel my inner fight!" Deyaline bragged

"That's good." Aleen cheered

* * *

**Confessional**

*** **"As my master always says before a fight, stay focus." Aleen explained. *****

* * *

"The next dude comming into the island is...Eddy the Mafia Member!" Chris announced.

Eddy boldly walked onto the dock. He was big and musular. Both his hair and eyes were black. His hairstyle was a crew cut. He was wearing a light purple plad shirt, with a purple tie. He also had black dress pants on and black shoes. Eddy had a voice just like Mikes personality Veto. Also Eddy was smoking.

"Hey no smoking dude." Chris told Eddy.

"What did you say? I suggest you let me smoke or we could have some serious problems." Eddy threatened as he picked up Chris by his shirt.

"Nevermind you can smoke." Chris chuckled nervously.

"Hey cutie. I need a cute new tough guy like you, just because Vetos on hold." Ann Maria flirted with Eddy.

But Eddy just shruged and looked away. Turning his attention towards Mia and then winked at her.

"Ewww." Mia said while pretending to make gagging noises.

"The next boy to join your team is... Long the lone wolf!" Chris shouted.

A boy with no emotion at all got off the boat. His hair was long and it reached his mid back. It was done in a ponytail and it was dark black. His eyes were dark with a look of loneliness and worry in them. He wasn't musuclar and he wasn't fat or weak, he was average. Long wore a black hoodie, with a ying yang symbol on the back. And the words nothen is normal on the front. He had long faded blue jeans with black and white Nikes. He also wore a blue Do-rag, with a white baseball cap over it. He was carrying his pet fox Kitsune.

"Long your aura is filled with black and despair. I can tell you were hurt alot as a child, and it effected you. But don't worry you still have some purple, in your aura. Purple represents your loalty." A wide eyed Dawn explained to Long.

"I see." Long wispered with his head down.

"But it doesn't mean your a bad person." Dawn reminded him.

Then Long quietly past Dawn and walked over to his team still filled with hopelessness.

"The next boy we have is...Ranpu the boy with the split personality!" Chris cheered.

A small skinny Chinese boy, with purplish gray hair that ran down to his neck, got off the boat. Both of his eyes were yellow, yet his right eye showed a calm and gentle nature. While his left eye is filled with anger and abuce. He wore a white eyepatch that covered his left eye. He also had on an orange and white hoodie that was way to big for him. And black jeans with white and blue sneakers. Ranpu took off sprinting towards his team. Stopping almost knocking down Voila. But lucky Ranpu grabbed her hand just in time.

"Are you ok?" Ranpu asked.

"Yeah me fine." Voila told him.

"I'm so sorry I'm just so excited." Ranpu cheered as he walked over to Chris.

"Chris I'm a huge fan!" Ranpu laughed as he huged Chris. But Chris pushed him off.

"Ok don't do that again." Chris commented as he brushed himelf off.

Ranpu switches his eye patch to the other side. Then his other personality Kurai comes out.

"I'm going to hurt you!" Kurai threaten.

"Geeze whats with you people. How many times am I going to get threatened by you new bees." Chris wailed.

Ranpu switches his eyepatch back to his left eye. "Kurai was just kidding." Ranpu said.

* * *

**Confessional**

*** **"Look I have split personalites." Ranpu confessed. *Ranpu switches his eye patch* "Who cares! I'm here to win. And if I don't win, then I can always steal the money." Kurai laughed evily. *Ranpu switches his eye patch again* "I'm just here, to make new friends!" Ranpu states. *****

* * *

"OK anyways the last contestant to join the new bees team is...George the Artist!" Chris shouted.

A guy with flame red hair and amber eyes, got off the boat. He wore a brown short sleeve T-shirt with long blue jeans. He also had black Nikes and had a pencil behind his ear. He was carrying a sketch pade. He was tall and muscular. The George took his pencil from behind his ar and started scetching.

"What are you doing?" Janet asked George.

"Making a work of art." George noted while glancing up.

"That looks amazing! It's a picture of mother earth and I love mother earth." Janet admired.

"That's not the only thing I can draw." George stated.

Well what can you draw then? Aleen questioned.

"Everything." George said while looking up into the sky being in his own little dream.

"And that is our 15 new people competing for 1 million dollars! Against the returning 16 contestants. Well see you next time to find out what there first challange is going to be. And who will get kicked off. On Total Drama Old vs New!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hoped you liked the first chapter. Sorry it took so long I've been busy on other stories. Anyways the next chapter will have the challange and the elimination. There so be a new chapter posted for this story every 4 days. Because it takes 3 days to write it and 1 day to edit and clean the story up. **

**If your character made it you can PM me your confessionals for your charcater or what they think about the other people. You could tell me which people you hate and which you wanna become friends with. Also you could give me ideas on what your person should say to another person. You could even tell me who you would be interested in dating. Also you could leave it in the reviews to.**

* * *

_Tonia -_**El' Caliente**

_Lilly -_**lilliflower98**

_ Alexandria -_**Ilovefanfictions123**

_ Taylor -_**KennysKitten**

_ George -_**There Is No Megaphone Store**

_Eddy -_**TDI 4 Ever**

_ Long -_**Kunnaki**

_Janet -_**Kunnaki**

_ Ranpu -_**TDI 4 Ever**

_ Jasmine -_**NoCoLover**

_Viola -_**Kat the Writer**

_ Matt -_**AkatsukiFreak31**

_Deyaline -_**Coderrafan4**

_ Aleen -_**The Crossover Guardian**

_ Mia -_**Anom Director**


End file.
